


Unluck

by Yakashi



Series: The walls can't talk but the narrator can [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Makeup, bokuto and akaashi heavy, other couples are mentioned - Freeform, poor dates, sorta - Freeform, the shenanigans, unlucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakashi/pseuds/Yakashi
Summary: Bokuto can't catch a break. Every date with Akaashi is a disaster. Maybe they shouldn't be together?Nahhh that's ridiculous





	Unluck

Bokuto Kotarou was a literal ray of sunshine. He could find joy in any situation.

He could not find joy in this situation.

All he wanted to do was take Akaashi on a date that didn’t end up in disaster.

Their first date, they went to an aquarium. It was going to be perfect. Bokuto knew the owner and they were able to go behind the scenes and feed the fish. Of course, Bokuto had slipped and splashed into the jellyfish tank. They spent the entire afternoon in the hospital.

He had burns down his leg that took weeks to heal.

The next date, they went to the art museum. Bokuto didn’t care for art but Akaashi did and that’s what mattered. They were looking at 14th century paintings when Bokuto tripped over his shoelaces and knocked a painting over.

They are now banned from the art museum indefinitely.

Then there was critical date number three. It was going to be perfect. They were going to see a movie at the drive in. Bokuto brought snacks, blankets, and if he was lucky he would get a smooch at the end of the night. IF he was really lucky, he get smooches during the entire movie.

The movie began and they were snuggled together, Akaashi’s head on his shoulder with a bucket of popcorn between them. A particular jump scare was extra frightening causing Bokuto to jump. The popcorn flew in the air and the bucket landed on Akaashi’s head, butter pouring down all over.  
They cleaned up. Bokuto drove them home when of course he got a flat tire. Three hours later, they finally got back home.

“Thank you for tonight Bokuto-san. I’ll see you later.”

“Actually Akaashi...I don’t think we should see each other anymore.”

It was an awkward silence for he responded.

“Ok. If that’s what you want.”

“Yea.”

Which is what brings Bokuto to his current situation: Lying lifeless on top of the coffee table while his roomates try to figure out what to do. 

“He’s been like this for days. What is going on?” Iwazumi inquired.  
“I don’t know but he’s gonna leave a stain on the coffee table and we just got it.” Daichi grumbled.

He went to the fridge and got the one thing he knew would cheer up his sullen friend. “Hey Bokuto, I got you some blue juice. You love blue juice.”

Bokuto looked up in disgust. “Blue juice? How could you do that? Keiji loves blue juice.” He smacked it away and went back to laying down on the table.

Daichi took deep breaths. Iwazumi came to calm him down. “Deep breaths dude. He’s not in the right state of mind and carpet stains are not worth killing over.”

Daichi calmed down. He was right.

Kuroo came in puzzled with everyone being in the living room.

“What kind of party is happening here?” 

“No party were trying to figure out what’s up with Bo.”

Bokuto decided to speak up and finally made some sense, “Akaashi and I aren’t seeing each other anymore.”

Kuroo sat down on the couch, “Alright guys give us a moment. What’s going on?”

“No they can stay.”

He took a deep breath and continued, “I broke up with him. Clearly fate doesn’t want us together. Every date has ended in disaster. He deserves someone who isn’t a hyperactive klutz. “

Iwaizumi was shocked, “Bokuto that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard you say and I was there when you got shitfaced at that party freshman year.” 

“Yeah, everyone can see as clear as day that Akaashi is in love with you.”

“Really?” Bokuto wiped his snot.

“Yeah, maybe this is why suga says they’re having a roommate emergency upstairs. He’s probably heartbroken over you.”

“What?”

“I had to get ice cream and new karaoke Cds. They are probably shit talking you as we speak.”

“How come we don’t have karaoke and ice cream?” Kuroo wondered. The other guys always have nice stuff.

“Because all we do is make poor life decisions. Like break the very expensive ceiling fan.”

“Never gonna let that go are ya?”

Daichi deadpanned, “Ask my wallet.”

“Anyways, Akaashi loves you. He always gets blushy and nervous when Ken brings your name up.”

Knock knock.

Oikawa lurched the door open before anyone could respond.

“Bokuto! YOu are an absolute jerk!”

He came and pointed at him, “How dare you lead on poor Akaashi-kun! He is a sweet guy and you don’t deserve him!”

Iwazumi grabbed him.  
“Tooru what’s going on? Are you drunk?”

“MAYYYBEE. But Iwa-Chan! This jerk dumped Akaashi! For no reason and we can’t be friends with him anymore. He’s a heartbreaker. A no good, terrible leader on er ”

Bokuto whispered out, “I know. I am terrible and Keiji deserves better than me.”

They all quieted down as Bokuto got up and went to his room.  
\----

The next few days were lonely. Bokuto only left his room to pee or get a snack. He was really down.He ignored calls and texts.

“Bokuto wake up and get dressed.” Kuroo picked the lock on his door and immediately went to his closet to find something decent to wear.

“Noooooo”

“Yes come on. Kenma told me there’s some guy who’s been flirting with Akaashi the past few days.” He continued searching through the closet, finally pulling out a nice shirt and jeans.

“Let him. He’s probably better than me.”

Kuroo laid down next to Bokuto, “Ughhhhh Bo. Listen.” Do you remember that day at the beach? You asked out Akaashi.”

“Yeah. We lost our title as chicken champions.”

“Yes, we lost something wonderful that day but gained something even better. Bo I haven’t seen Akaashi smile as much as I had that day. He was so happy and you were so happy. I’m sure his heart is just as broken if not more so than yours right now so let’s just cut it. Go talk things out with him.”

Bokuto sat up and wiped his sniffles away. “Ok.” 

“But you need to shower first...and maybe do laundry sometime today.”

\------

The bowling alley was fairly quiet. His shift was almost over and he was ready to go home and not be bothered. Akaashi was cleaning off the bowling balls when the two idiots burst through the door. He sighed as he went to the front counter.

“How can I help you today?”

“Akaashi kun, I’m sorry for everything, please let me make things right.”

“Bokuto-San-”

“No Keiji listen, I really like you. A Lot. I have since that first time you tossed to me. Please, I know I’m an idiot and loud, and clumsy but please let me prove to you that I can be an amazing boyfriend.”

“ Bokuto-San-” 

Just then a young man walked through the door with flowers.

“Akaashi, what is this? I bring you flowers and have a date planned out for us and this is how you repay me?”

Bokuto turned around with death in his eyes, “And who are you?”  
“I’m Endo. I was about to be Akaashi’s new boyfriend until you showed up.”

Bokuto was flabbergasted. This chump. “No way! I’m going to be his boyfriend.”

Endo chuckled, “Well it looks like we’ll have to settle this like real men. By bowling. Winner gets to ask out Akaashi first.

“Akaashi is a person! Not an object. Pfft you don’t even know him.”

“That’s fine. Lane two is set up. Go at it.” Akaashi responded and went back to cleaning the balls.”

A solid 25 minutes went by. Akaashi chatted with Kuroo while the two other guys bowled like their lives depended on it.

In the end, Endo won.

“Hahaha!” He turned over to Akaashi who was in the midst of turning the machine off, “Now that that’s over, how about we get out of here.”

“No thanks, I’m not interested. The alley is now closed, please gather your personal items and head towards the nearest exit”

He splutted out nonsense as Kuroo ushered him out the door, “And don’t come back!”

Akaashi went up to a sullen Bokuto, grabbed the back of his head and let their lips crash. He tasted like chapstick and after the initial shock their lips danced in sync.

Bokuto was reluctant to pull away, “Keiji I don’t understand.”

“Thank you for getting that guy out of here. He’s been bringing me roses and irritating me for days.”

“You’re allergic to roses.”

Akaashi snorted, “I know.”

They stared at each other in silence until he spoke again, “Kuroo told me your side of the story.  
I think I should decide who I deserve...and I deserve you and all the craziness that comes with it. Besides, I really enjoyed our dates. Who knew butter makes hair really soft.” Akaashi shyly smiled and hoped Bokuto understood.

He did and his eyes perked up, “YEAAA, I’m gonna make it up to you right now. How about we go to the museum. Bokuto and Akaashi are banned but Akotu and Bakashi aren’t.”

“I’d love that.”

\-----------------

They ran through the museum, their wigs and fake glasses long gone as the curator chased them through the halls. They were a total mess but Akaashi wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
